Zootopia: Juegos Perversos
by Ser.P.Wlyfied
Summary: Alguna vez han sentido esos deseos carnales por una persona que no te corresponde? Pues bien, en Zootopia ocurrio eso... Historia Yiff Zootopia


Nick esta acostado en la cama de uno de los cuartos del hotel reservado en una Ciudad vecina a Zootopia

El joven zorro había llegado de nuevo a la región de las madrigueras a pasar unas vacaciones después de haber resuelto un caso más con su amiga Judy Hopps

Solo que esta vez había ido con; Judy, Clawshauser, Lobato y Vanessa, una recluta nueva que los ayudo en el último caso. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en pasar unas vacaciones en Raccon city. Pero ya que habían llegado de noche decidieron pasar la noche en el hotel y al día siguiente iba a empezar la diversión.

A Nick le había tocado dormir en una habitación solo. Ben y Lobato compartían una habitación, mientras que Judy y Vanessa les había tocado una habitación para cada una.

El zorro no podía conciliar el sueño debido a que estaba pensando en Judy, en como se viese desnuda, en cómo se sentiría tener sexo con ella, por la mente de Nick pasaban todo tipo de pensamientos pervertidos.

Mientras el se imaginaba a su amiga desnuda, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo sacó de su mundo de fantasías.

\- ¿Nick estas despierto?, no podía dormir así que pensé que podríamos hacer algo... realmente estoy aburrida- el chico se levanto rápido de la cama para abrírle la puerta a su amiga- hola Judy pasa, ¿así que no podías dormir?, pues estamos en las mismas porque yo tampoco puedo dormir.

Judy suelta una pequeña risa al oír que su amigo también no podía conciliar el sueño mientras ambos se sientan en la cama para conversar.

\- y dime Nick ¿que estabas haciendo antes de que yo llegara?- Judy miraba a los ojos a el mientras él se ponía rojo por la pregunta que la chica le había echo.

\- pues, yo, yo estaba pensando, solo eso zanahorias-Nick estaba nervioso y su nerviosismo era evidente.

\- ¿pensando en el color de mis bragas? – Nick quedó colorado al oír las palabras de su amiga.

\- por, porque dices eso Judy eso es ridículo- la chica al ver que el estaba colorado hasta no poder mas, una sonrisa pervertida se formó en su rostro.

\- te pregunte eso porque en notado como me miras el trasero, especialmente cuando me agacho, !Nick eres un pervertido!- Judy se pone de pie y le da la espalda fingiendo estar molesta.

Nick se preocupa por la actitud de Judy y empieza a pensar en alguna excusa- Judy, yo no te miraba el trasero, bueno si pero, pero yo lo hacia porque tienes un lindo trasero, la verdad todo tu cuerpo es lindo zanahorias - la chica lo voltea a ver y le sonríe- hacia que te gusta verme el culo ehhh... de acuerdo mira esto.

\- la coneja se levanta la falda y deja ver sus bragas blancas, mientras Nick la mira con los ojos bien abiertos.  
Judy al mirar como Nick la estaba viendo se acerco a el oído de Nick y le susurro- ¿quieres ver mas?- Judy se apoya con las manos en la cama para que Nick se pusiera de tras de ella.

\- vamos Zorrito ahí tienes mi culo, es todo tuyo as con el lo que quieras.  
\- al oír esas palabras que salían de la boca de ella,Nick trago saliva y se puso de tras deJudy mirando sus bragas. el corazón de el latia muy rápido.

\- z-zanahorias ¿estas segura de esto?- el joven estaba impaciente por tocar por todas partes a la coneja , pero quería estar seguro de que ella quería hacerlo, para que así no tenga nada de que arrepentirse después.

\- claro que estoy segura o no quieres tocar mi cuerpo- Nick sonrio pervertidamente, mientras levantaba la falda de ella para poder ver mejor sus bragas. El corazón de ambos latia mas rápido, Nick empezó a apretar el trasero de ella haciendo que ella gimiera- te gusta mi culo verdad - ella estaba empezando a sudar, y a gemir cada vez que sentía como el apretaba su trasero.

Nick comenzó a bajar las bragas de Judy hasta quitárselas por completo.  
Y empezaba a abrir el culito de la chica, mirando su vagina y su ano  
Nick empezó a tocar la vagina de Judy haciendo que ella gimiera mas fuerte- Nick ya no puedo mas.

\- Nick estaba muy éxitado y comenzó a bajarse el pantalón y después empezó a frotar su pene con la vagina de la coneja - ¡espera aún no!- Judy detiene a Nick impidiendo que el la penetrara, la chica se da la vuelta y empieza a mirar el pene de Nick- wow Nick pensé que tenías pequeño pero ya veo que no.

\- la coneja se pone de rodillas y empieza a masturbar el pene del zorro - ¿te gusta?- La chica se pone de pie y empieza a desnudarse,  
Mientras Nick hace lo mismo, Judy le sonríe y luego se pone de rodillas y empieza a hacerle sexo oral al éxitado zorro, pervertido.

\- ahhh Judy esto es genial, sigue no pares- Nick empujaba la cabeza de ella para que fuera mas rápido, mientras sentía que ya estaba por venirse en la boca de la chica.

\- ya. Ya no aguanto... ¡me vengo!-  
el se corrió en la boca de Judy llenando todo su boca de semen. La joven al sentir el sabor amargo comenzó a toser- ¡porque te corriste en mi boca!- Judy se pone de pie y mira con algo de enojo a Nick.

-Perdóname, lo hacías muy bien que no pude aguantar mas- la chica lo mira con algo de decepción- apenas estábamos empezando y tu ya te corriste - Nick sonríe al oír eso y agarra su pene y el pene empieza a ponerse duro de nuevo.

\- no te preocupes Judy que yo tengo mucha energía aún- Nick empieza a besar a Judy mientras la levanta agarrandola del trasero para luego acostarla en la cama.  
El joven habré la piernas de la chica y empieza a frotar su pene con la vagina de la pobre y pervertida coneja.

\- no seas muy brusco conmigo, recuerda que es mi primera vez- Nick mira por un momento a Judy - tranquila, seré gentil.

-El joven empieza a penetrar ala chica  
-¡para me duele, me duele mucho!- Judy comienza a llorar. pero Nick le sujeta los dos brazos y la besa mientras la penetra completamente.

Nick Deja de besar a Judy y mira que su rostro esta cubierto de lágrimas.  
\- Nick dijiste que serías gentil- Judy lo dijo casi en un susurro- que esperas porque te detienes- le reclamaba la coneja- pensé que ya no querías hacerlo- Nick se pone un poco triste.

\- claro que quiero tontito, es normal que me duela, recuerda que es mi primera vez... pero me sentiría mejor si fueras mas apasionado y no tan pervertido- el chico sonríe, al ver que chica aún quería seguir- muy bien , como tu quieras princesa seré mas apasionado lo prometo.

\- la joven se puso colorada, al oír que su amado zorro la había llamado princesa.  
El chico éxitado empieza a besar el cuello de la bella policía , y comienza a penetrarla lentamente, mientras escucha gemir suavemente ala coneja de pelaje suave.

-s, si, así se siente mucho mejor Nick.  
\- el chico empieza a chupar uno de los pezónes y con su diestra masajea el otro pezón de la chica, con la mano libre que tenía empezó a tocarle el clítoris, haciendo que la chica gimiera continuamente.

\- ahhh, no pares Nick, así me gusta, eres increíble, me estas volviendo loca de placer- Nick al oír gemir tanto a la joven, la comienza a besar apasionadamente, la chica abraza el cuello de el para besarlo mejor mientras el chico le agarra con ambas manos la cintura penetrandola mas rápido y mas fuerte mientras la chica cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el momento.

El policia, para de besar ala chica y se cómoda mejor para penetrala aún mas fuerte.  
Judy empieza a soltar pequeños gritos que sele escapaban- oye Zanahorias baja las voz, alguien podría escucharnos- el joven entrenador comienza a preocuparse de que alguien pudiera escucharlos- perdóname, Nick Perón no puedo evitar gemir.

Nick besa de nuevo a Judy para así evitar que gimiera, pero aún así pequeños gemidos se escapaban de los labios de la coneja.

El la agarra de la cintura, penetrandola se tapa la boca con ambas manos para no hacer ruido y no despertar a una persona.

\- tu pelaje esta cubierto de sudor Judy y tienes las mejillas rojas, te vez realmente adorable y sexy.

\- el acaricia desde el abdomen, hasta los pechos de su zanahorias.

\- ¡ya no puedo mas creo que me voy a correr Nick!- ella deja escapar los gemidos, mientras apreta las sábanas de la cama.

-¡yo tampoco aguanto mas Judy!-Nick penetra por última vez a la chica y ambos se corren y se dan un beso apasionado.

Ambos quedan acostados en la cama cubiertos en sudor- ¿te gusto mi cuerpo Nick?- la chica abraza el brazo del joven- ¡claro que me gusto eres única!.

Judy empieza a reír- ¿porque te ríes ?- el joven mira confundido a la coneja- me río porque te corriste dentro de mi vagina.

\- el se pone pálido- perdóname Judy no me di cuenta, ¿que vamos a hacer?... ¡y si quedas embarazda!- Judy le da un beso y le sonríe.

-No te preocupes por eso... no pasa nada- Abrazo a su amado zorro y se quedaron dormidos


End file.
